The Backspace Project
by TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername
Summary: This is what happens when I'm bored (and high on sugar). When I disallow the use of the backspace button. And basic logic. And grammar. And editing. And sanity. Plus bad references. Really, really bad references. My dear friend, welcome to The Backspace Project. (I am not responsible for any major brain cell loss, injuries or insanity. Batteries not included.)
1. Battle of the nerds

**Includes Ron, Harry, Percy, Hermione and Annabeth. Oh yeah, and insanity. And bad grammar. And random references. Tell me if you get any of them!**

* * *

><p>Omg ren quealed i love qwone directive i kno write, dey r so awesome. Persassy qsquelaeedsquealed, omg theres this concert and loike my dad, Aphrodite got me tickets how awespome is that! !<p>

Ren ron gasped,. Heis jaw resting on the ground, NO WAY.

Yes way, gurl. They (attractively) bumped fists and hugged each other, cry ing and sobbing with the sheer feel,afeels. I luve zaynes ron speales i, personally love harry, percy admitted shamlessly

Harry jumpinecded in.

Nofing no f-ing way, HARRY IS MYINE! He roared feminenly, beating his chest and wielding a shovel.

Percy took out riptide, and with perecise and perfect aim, nailed the wall 1238o47289037m above harry with a thud. harry peed his pants amnyways.

Ginny jumped in, weielding a portal gun. NOONE TOUCHES HMY ICKLE HARRYKINS she roared , tazering ron.

Hermione then fell and tripped over ginny, faceplanting on the ground. Erk, she squeaked.

I love Justin beiber.

The dueo====TRIO of bboys turned their heads slowly, eerily staring at Hermione,.

What did you say, Percy whispered softly, taking a Britannica dictionary out of his jeans.

Harry and ron slowly vbruot brout out their own weapons of choice.

Harry, a fubnside s yellow chair filled with polka dots and moles and carrots.

Ron, an encyclopedia of loife.

Hermione backed away slowlty, clicking the rebig red button.

Annabeth then came and kicked Hermione in the face.

DONT CLICK THE BIG RED BUTTON she screamed

Pethe trio of boys started chantlying earpiecingly

NERD OFF NERD OFF NERD OFF NERD OFF NERD OFF

tHEuy started to circle each other, each holding a pink credit card

e=mc2?

36 screamed Annabeth, throwing it onto the ground, howling in triumph.

asdMNEBw3gjkDVQYYYYYYYRT466666125834?

pERCY muttered

d, Hermione said, choking as Annabeth strangled her from behind with the string theory.

9+10?

Annabeth, strepiing on hermiones card

21! she howled, beating her chest

Hermione preesssed the big blue button as her pface turned purple

Popcorn exploded everywhere.

Annabeth groaned in horror, melting into the ground

Popcorn! Our fatal weakness!

Hermione was comfuddled.

Our?

She looked down and her feet had dissolved. Oh, right.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha. Don't kill me. Flames shall be extinguished with my handy fire hose.<strong>

**Batteries not included.**


	2. Drew is overreacting

Drew qwas going through puberty. Now, this wasn't very rare or unknown or whatever, but this...process of growing up came with some...unneccarcessety (okay, that failed) things.

Mood swings, for example.

Also, pimples.

Anyways, back to the story. If you can call it one.

Drew woke up, bouncing awake on her water bed which was made of sunshine and rainbows and unicorn sprinkles and all that jazz.

Gunter! Fetch me my robe sjhye screamed sassiiklly. Gunter the sassy penguin entered, snapping hus flippers in a lpopsided z

A mirror sufddnly appeaered in front ohf her.  
>APHRODITE ! she squellked, excited. Her expression quickly changed int o discust.<p>

EWWWW MUMOM(?) ARE YOU KISSING arES?

Aphrodite dislocated her mouth with a sickening "pop"

Sorry hun. Must've preswsed the wrong nbnbioputtomn button. Broadcasting to olypus, a tinny voice emitting from the mirror said tinnily.

AHHHHHHHH STUPID, IDIOTIC, FARKING, SHISTING FJSBN,JNB,DFKNBKN WHY HEPHESTUS! WWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY:::"""", APHOSITE Yelped angrily.

She hit a button and the mirror went blank.

Drew simply sat thrtr, her mouth opened i n dsilent horror.

Gunter the penguin (who happened to be3 sassy) cautiously waddled up to her, tapping her face expererimentally.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed tin horror, waking SmaUg the unwakable.

wHat", Gunter said squeakily, backing away slowly, snapping his flippers as he want.

I HAVE A PIPMMMPLE ON MY BEAUTIFUL; FACE,. IT IS F;LAWING MY BEAUTY! IT IS KILLING MY AWESOMENESS AURA!

fREd and George Weasley dsuddennly appeared, reeling back at the sight of an adolescent Drew.

"We heard you needed a pimple remover.;?

Drew nodde3d eagerly, lunging forward asnd grabbing the tiny jar between freds fingers. Sjhe stuffied it on her face, spreading it on every available crevasise amd cranny and nook./

Unfortunately for jher, that was not thew pimple remover, it was the pimple CREATOR. Pimples spread everywhere, poppingup wherever the cream was spread.

She topok a deep breath and took a knife out of her makeup bag.

She looks like Eloise midgen...Fred said, not sure whether to laugh or not.

Agin, Drew kungeedn at hte twinfd, but unlucky for them, it was not otto buy their merchandise.

Lets go? Fred asiked. Lets go, George confirmed. They apparated out, but not before Drew took a few swings at them with her knife.

Drew makeup travel;lded to somewhere, ANYWHERE who could change grher apperanvce.

She arrived at an ice palace where there was lots of random statues of ani mals and peole and satyrs and stuff.

"Well-", she said, but then was interrupted by the White Witch.

Drew than tgurn ed into stone.

**EITHER A FEW MINUTES, DAYS, WEKEKS OR MONTHS OR YEARS LATER**

Aslann was random ly breathing overts stone stT ues . why? Cause hehe could. Deal with ut.

He thsn saw tUMNUs tye faun. He skipped dignified ly over to him. Breathing over him, he grinned as his acne covered friend fell over.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I " TumnusS SCREAM,ED IN AA RATHER HIGH PITCHECD VOIEC.

HElooked down. WHY IN HADES DO I HAVE GOATS LEHS?!

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GO AWAY LION! I DID NOTHING TO HURT YOU~! GO AWAY!HE Wscreamed whemn he saw Aslan.

Tumnus, are you alright?

MY NAME ISNT TOMNURS ITS DREW YOU IDIOT

"Drew" themn proceeded to attack him with a rather jnssharp jknife.

"Well shist", Aslan said as jhe ran away from the crazy knife and eyelimner wieldim faun.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what happened here. I'm sorry.<strong>


	3. John Lennon

**Hi! I'm alive! Actually, this was done aagggeeesss ago, but I sort of forgot to post it.**

**Whoops?**

**So basically this is from the scene from TGoF when it's the feast and Nearly headless Nick is like: ****HOUSE ELVES!**

**And Hermione is like: WTF? FOOD STRIKE!**

**And yeah. Also, Percy is there as well. **

* * *

><p>And she (Hermione) refused to eat another bite. While glaring at Ron and Percy as they stuffed their faces with food, of course.<p>

The plates shimmered and piles of desserts replaced the normal food. Percy looked delighted, and immediately began gathering biscuits and cakes, and basically everything in his reach. But, being the oddity that he was, he only ate the blue desserts. Harry looked at him (percy) oddly, opening his mouth to ask.

"Twadihon", he said, as best as he could with his mouth full of pudding.

Ginny sighed. "How are you not fat?"

He shrugged.

"Esherfise?"

Ron grinned. "Do you even lift, bro?"

Ginny roundhouse kicked Ron in the face.

"NEVER SAY NEVER!", she squealed.

Harry flipped his hair awesomely.

"Never."

Ginny kicked Harrys pudding. He groaned, doubling over.

"ARgh. My puddinf."

Percy gasped masculityfully,.

"NO NOT THE PUDDING ANYTHING BUT THE PUDDING.

IN The background, DUmbo the elephant and Dumbledore had a rap-batlle.

"DeNile aint just a river in Egypt, ya know", SAID DUMBO, snapping his ears sassily.

Dm bledore sat down sadly.

"BUT I LOVE GRINDLWEWALD and we were meant to be together and mrfd vlajnrnv"

Dumbo patted his shouldwer sympathetically, pickpocketing his wallet.

"LOLLYPOPS", HE bwellowed, and suddenly 2 people appeared.

Carter latched on to Zias feet.

"LOVE ME DO"

'Get off me, peasant."

John Lennon strummed his face in the background.

_Suddenly, pineapples._

Sadie appearsed, maing out wotj Amnubis/walt.

"WHAT THE FAWKE ANUBIS I THIGUGHT I COULD COULD TYTURUST YOU And then yiou go making out with my sisterjn and sfmgtenkand masts.

Carter sank to the ground, writhing in agony.

Fawkw appeared, and scratched anubises eyes out.

"SCHIST SCHISTSCHISTSCHIST"

HE WAS THEN SUDDENLY SQUASHED BY A LARGE PILE OF NUNS. ST. AGNES. SCHIST. He cried.

Suddenly, Mickey Mouse appeared.

"O ha i o go za i masu!", he cried

"Oh hell naw. You anint sabotation my dictionary.

Said minny mouse

Ohayo gozaimasu said the Japanese rodent

Meow,.

Leo came running around the cornwer, chased by slavering fangirls-and boys.

"HELP ME"HE CRIED. CAPlipso vault poled vaulted her way to the front of the crowd.

DON WORRRRY HUBBBY ILLLLLL SAVE YOOUU

SHE NINJA KICKED Rachel out of the way.

FINISH HER, a strange voice boomed. Green smoke billowed out o strande smoke machines.

Dorothy joined Calypso, judo flipping Minnie mouse and dodging sabre tooth tigers. She fought her way to the front and kicked a curtain over. Inside was a black furred dog.

"TOTO WHY THE HAIL ARE YOU MASQUERADING AS AN EVIL MAGICIAN.

A giant head floated past.

Ill GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOOOOOOOOO!

Its voice trailed off as it smashed into a wall.

As stated before, it was a giant hea.d.

So, when it hit the wall, it created quite an almight y crash.

]And, basically the wall fell down.

Which, then, like dominos, dominified.

Dominified.

I just created a new word.

Dominified.

Dominified.

Dominified.

Okay, back to the topic.

The wall was part of the great wall, and so basically all Hogwarts fell down and everyone died.

**THE END.**

Hogwarts didn't have insureance against giant heads (though they did have insurance for large craniums) so thats wh it died and killed everyone and-

The author has died because a remote controlled coconut has givemn her a concussion and sharks then proceeded to drown her in their sweat.

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . ... . .

. .

. . . .. . ... .

. ... . ... . . ... .

.

Find out what that says in Morse code.

:D

* * *

><p><strong>I actually don't know what happened here. This was originally a part of a chapter from my story <strong>Kidnapped (sort of) **, but my attention sort of drifted and...yeah.**

**There is a** lot **of random references in there.**

**I don't know. I don't know. I AM A TOWERING MOUNTAIN OF IGNORANCE, say it with me. I. DON'T. KNOW!**

**Haha. I love the vlogbrothers.**


End file.
